Only Hope
by bamma
Summary: It all comes down to who is by your side." Bella comes to Forks to start over. When she meets Edward, sparks fly in the wrong way. Can the two find their miracles before it is too late? Sick!Bella, Vampire!Cullens, Brotherly!Emmett cause I like him!
1. A new start

Hello there! So this is my first Twilight fanfic....I've written two HP ones. I took this idea off of the movie 'A Walk to Remember.' I own neither Twilight nor A Walk to Remember....so no harping on the story line. This is just the beginning/feeler for the story. I can't promise super fast updates, but I will try my best. Enjoy!

--

"Mr. Cullen, the principle would like to see you in his office. Please take your things and head straight there."

Edward's eyes snapped up from the assignment that he had been half-heartedly working on during the period. Mr. Erickson had assigned the class the erroneous task of making a 'top-ten' list on the things they would like to accomplish before they die. Edward had mentally snorted at the irony.

Nodding his head, he gathered his things and walked out the door. He was curious about the summons, so he decided to try to get anything out of his siblings.

Edward turned his focus onto Jasper first. 'I wonder what Alice will want to do after school? I hope it isn't shopping again.' The bronze-haired vampire couldn't help but smile at the idea that his brother was completely wrapped around his pixie of a sister's finger.

He found Rosalie next. 'I wonder what Emmett would say about the outfit I bought yesterday? He always loves when I wear red….or nothing at all.' Edward gave his head a shake as the mental images started to come.

Next was Emmett. He became a little suspicious when he heard him singing 'it's a small world.' Emmett usually resorted to singing annoying songs in his head when he was trying to hide something.

Hoping to get some answers from Alice, Edward concentrated on her thoughts. The vampire growled in frustration when he heard her reciting the Bill of Rights in Chinese.

When he reached the principle's office, Ms. Cope greeted him. "Good morning Mr. Cullen. Mr. Jacobs is waiting for you with your parents."

Edward's eyebrows rose at that announcement. 'Why had Carlisle and Esme been called?'

"Thank you Ms. Cope."

Edward walked into the office and saw his parents sitting in front of Mr. Jacobs' desk. When the principle noticed his entrance, he beckoned him forward. "Ah, Mr. Cullen. Please take a seat next to your parents."

Edward took the seat next to Carlisle and waited for the principle to explain why he was summoned.

Mr. Jacobs cleared his throat before proceeding. "As you know Mr. Cullen, we conduct periodic locker checks throughout the year. This morning we checked all the junior lockers. When we opened your locker multiple cans of beer were discovered. Normally, we would have to report this to Police Chief Swan since it is a case of underage drinking, but your father has convinced me to withhold. Therefore, you will be suspended for the rest of the week and will be required to perform 100 hours of community service. Half of those hours will be done at school and your father has asked that the other half be done at the hospital."

Carlisle noticed his son becoming upset and thought, 'Calm down Edward. It will be over before you know it. We know you didn't do anything wrong.'

Edward relaxed a little with Carlisle's soft words. "Excuse me sir, but how do you know they are mine. Someone could have placed them in there as a joke or trick. Why am I being punished without the right to say my side or defend myself?"

"Mr. Cullen, the only person with the combination is yourself. Plus, several cans were found within your book bag. Now your parents will escort you home and I will see you Monday afternoon for the beginning of your community service."

Without a word, Edward rose from his seat and walked out of the room. Carlisle and Esme said farewell to the principle and met him in the waiting room.

As they walked down the hall to the exit, they heard a whisper of a laugh. 'I can't believe it worked. I totally rock.'

Edward stopped dead in his tracks when he heard this. "You're dead Emmett!" Edward growled.

--

"Miss, we've just landed. It's time to disembark."

The flight attendant smiled down at the small teen as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"Thank you."

"No problem sweetie. I hope you enjoy your time here in Washington." With another smile, the attendant left to finish her duties.

The girl stretched her sleeping muscles before gathering her belonging and exiting the plane. She followed the arrows that led her to the baggage claim and saw her father waiting near the carousel.

The girl walked up to the man and gave him a brief hug. "Hi dad."

"Hey Bells. Have a nice flight?"

Bella gave a small shrug at the question. "I slept most of the way."

"Well, lets collect your stuff and head home."

The drive was mostly silent. When they were close to Forks, Charlie decided to speak up. "Sorry for leaving so soon after Renee's funeral. I know it was hard for you to deal with after being sick, but I needed to be back at work on Monday."

"It's okay dad. Phil helped pack up the house and I had my last weekly check up yesterday. I just want to have a new start here."

"Well the school knows that you have been sick and cannot participate in gym. They are expecting you tomorrow."

Bella's face blanched at the statement. "Dad, y-you didn't tell them r-right? I-I don't want anyone to know."

"Don't worry, I simply told them that you have chronic asthma and cannot do any strenuous activities."

"Thanks. I don't want people to treat me differently because I had Leukemia. Most people shy away from me or treat me like I am made of glass."

"It's okay Bells. No one has to know."

The rest of the drive was silent. Bella was deep in thought about school the next day. Charlie was focused on the surprise he had waiting for Bella at home.

As they were turning onto the street that they lived, Charlie let a small smile slip on his face. "I hope you don't mind, but I got you a little welcome home gift."

"You really didn't have…." Bella trailed off when she saw a red, old Chevy truck in the driveway. "Is that for me?"

"Well, I thought you could use something dependable to get you around town. I know it's a bit old. If you want something else, I can look around."

"No! It's perfect. Thanks dad."

By this time, they had arrived home. "Okay, lets get your luggage so you can unpack. I have to head back to the station for a while. Will you be okay on your own for a few hours?"

"Yeah….sure. I'm just going to unpack and rest for the afternoon."

Charlie carried Bella's bags up to her room. "Alright, so I will be back soon. Don't worry about dinner, I'll grab a pizza on the way home."

"Okay, bye."

When Charlie left, Bella started to unpack. She hadn't brought a lot of her clothes because most were either too big now or were inappropriate for the weather in Forks. After unpacking, Bella decided to take a nap. As she was about to slip into unconsciousness, she thought about what tomorrow would bring.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.....Review!


	2. First impressions

Hello All....thank you to everyone who has read this story....I hope you've enjoyed it thus far. I noticed that I am terrible at writing summaries....so I put a small challenge of writing one for me. I will definitely appreciate it. Anyways....on to Chapter 2!

--

Beep…beep…beep…

Bella reached over and slammed the snooze button to her alarm clock. It was time to get ready for her first day of class, but her body was protesting. Ever since she had gotten sick, her body was always tired and weak in the mornings.

Before she could go back to sleep there was a timid knock on her bedroom door. "Bells, are you up?"

Bella held back the groan that was fighting to release as she got out of bed. Through the door, she answered, "Yeah…I'm up."

"Alright. Well, I'm heading to work. Have a good first day at school."

"Bye."

She gathered her things and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After she got dressed, she went downstairs to grab a bite to eat before going to school.

It was still early when she reached Forks High School, so she decided to head to the office to get her schedule. Ms. Cope, the principle's secretary, greeted her when she entered the small room.

"Good morning. What can I help you with?"

"Hello, I'm new here. I was told to come here to get my schedule."

"Oh! You must be Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella?"

"Bella."

"Of course dear. Let me just get your schedule." Ms. Cope trailed off while she searched her messy desk for Bella's file. "Ah, here we are. Here's you schedule and a map of the school. Have each of your teachers sign this slip and bring it back at the end of the day. Is there anything else you needed?"

"No thank you."

"Well then I guess you should hurry off, classes are due to start in ten minutes."

"Right."

Bella walked back to her truck and drove to the student parking lot around back. She gave a quick glance at the map to find her first class before she hopped out of the cab and headed to the building.

She found her class easily and walked up to the teacher's desk to introduce herself. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I'm new."

"Yes, Isabella Swan. I'm Mrs. Anderson. Welcome to Pre-Calculus."

"Thanks and please call me Bella."

"Alright Bella, you can take the seat next to Miss. Cullen."

Bella followed the teacher's finger as she pointed to a black-haired pixie-like girl excitedly waving from a table in the middle of the room. Bella gave a small awkward smile at the girl as she walked towards the table.

As soon as she reached her seat, the pixie jumped into a conversation with her.

"Hello, I'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, but you can call me Alice!"

"Bella Swan."

"It's great meeting you. I know we will be the best of friends."

Before Bella could respond Mrs. Anderson called the class to order and began the lesson. When the bell rang, Alice danced out of class after saying goodbye to Bella.

The rest of the morning went smoothly for Bella. The school was buzzing with excitement about her, but she attempted to ignore it as much as possible. During third period she met Angela Weber, who invited her to sit with her and her friends during lunch.

When Bella reached the cafeteria at the beginning of lunch, she grabbed some food and went to sit down with Angela.

"Bella, I wanted to introduce you to my friends. This is Jessica, Eric, and Mike. Guys, this is Bella."

"Hey."

"So, you're from Arizona right?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you move from there to here?" Jessica asked with playful disgust in her voice.

"Um…I rather not talk about it."

"It's okay, you don't have to," Angela said reassuringly.

"So Bella, what do you have after lunch?" Mike asked hoping that she had a class with him.

Bella grabbed her schedule from her pocket and looked at what she had. "I have English with Mr. Erikson and then study hall."

Mike immediately smiled when he heard she had English next. "I'm in the same English class. Jessica too!"

"That's cool."

"Why do you have study hall instead of gym?" Eric asked while studying her schedule.

"Oh…well I have severe asthma and can't participate in gym. They just scheduled a study hall for me instead."

"Lucky," Jessica scoffed good-naturedly.

The rest of the lunch period was spent talking about school and Forks. When the warning bell rang for the next period, the five stood up to head to class. Bella took a couple of steps towards the exit when she slipped on something on the floor making her fall backwards. Before she could touch the ground, two strong arms caught her. Bella looked back to see who had caught her and saw the biggest guy ever with a goofy smile on his face.

"T-Thanks for catching me."

"No problem. Do you do that often?"

"What?"

"Trip? Slip? Fall?"

The blush that crept onto her cheeks was enough of an answer.

"Haha…I think I am going to enjoy having you around. I'm Emmett by the way."

"B-Bella."

"Well Bella, I think we should go before we are late."

Bella looked around the room and was surprised to see almost everyone gone. The only people left were Mike and Jessica who were waiting to walk her to their class, and a Blonde girl who was impatiently waiting for Emmett near the door.

"I guess you're right. Thanks again for catching me. Bye."

"Bye BEEELLLLLAAAAAAA!" Emmett yelled while Rosalie pulled him through the door.

As Bella walked over to her new friends, she was amused to see the looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Why do you guys have those looks on your faces?"

"Do you know who you just talked to?" Mike asked still in disbelief.

"Yeah, he said his name was Emmett."

"CULLEN!" Jessica announced.

"Sssooooo?" Bella dragged out with confusion.

Mike grabbed her arm and guided the three to their next class while they continued talking. "The Cullens don't talk to anyone. They all kinda stick together and ignore the rest of us."

"Why?"

"They are all Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids."

Jessica jumped in after Mike finished. "Yeah, and they are all together together. Emmett is with that blonde girl, Rosalie. Then Alice, the pixie-looking one who I will show you later, is with Rosalie's twin Jasper. It's weird. They have another brother, Edward, but he is single."

"Oh. Well, they seem nice. I met Alice already. I have math with her."

"You mean she actually talked to you too?"

"Yeah."

"Wow...you must have some magical powers or something," Mike joked as they walked into class.

Jessica and Mike went to their seats while Bella went up to Mr. Erikson.

"You must be Miss. Swan. Welcome to my class. I'm Mr. Erikson."

"Hello."

"Let me give you the assignment the class is currently working on. Don't worry, I just gave it out yesterday and it is due on Monday, so you have the whole weekend to work on it. Go ahead and take a seat at the empty desk and we can get started."

The last two classes went by quickly and soon Bella was walking out to her truck to head home. She stopped on the way home and got some groceries. When she reached the house, she started dinner and began her homework.

--

"EDDIE-POO, WE'RE HOME!" Emmett shouted as he walked through the door.

Edward ran down the stairs at the sound of his siblings. "Emmett, didn't I just rip you apart yesterday? Do you want me to do it today too?"

"Oh Edward, I think I'm in love!" Emmett swooned dramatically.

Edward raised his eyebrows while Rosalie rolled her eyes annoyed at her husband. "Oh come on, she is just a stupid little human."

Emmett looked affronted by his wife's statement. "She is not some stupid human Rosie. She is clumsy and she is always blushing and she is so small. I could probably lift her with my pinky."

"That makes you in love with her?"

Emmett suddenly became very serious. "I don't know why, but I feel like she is the little sister I never had. I want to protect her, tease her, and love her."

Out of nowhere, Alice ran up to Emmett and gave him a hug. "Don't worry Em. You'll be her big brother and she will be your little sister. I can see it."

Edward turned sharp eyes towards Alice when she said this. He tried to see what she saw, but Alice was blocking him with thoughts of shopping.

"What are you trying to hide Alice?" Edward growled.

"Nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"You'll just have to wait until Monday," Alice said cryptically before skipping upstairs.

A/N: I love brotherly Emmett....so you are going to get it in this story. I know in the actual Twilight book, Bella's schedule is different (ie Bella has English after lunch), but somehow this schedule works better with my story. REVIEW and help me with my summary!


	3. The beginning of new

Sorry it has taken so long to update....I must admit that part is due to laziness and part is due to craziness. I'm still unsure about the overall success of this story due to lack of input....not at I am trying to guilt anyone into reviewing. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read/review/add as favorites/story watch. So...this chapter is mostly some Alice/Bella bonding time. I promise that next chapter will be sooner then this last one and feature Edward. Enjoy!

--

Friday morning came cloudy and wet. Bella procrastinated getting up until the last minute. After getting dressed, she went downstairs to grab some breakfast. On the refrigerator, she found a note from Charlie:

_Bells,_

_Going fishing this weekend with Harry. Be back Sunday evening. Have fun and be safe._

_Dad_

She slipped the note into her pocket and grabbed an apple to go.

When she got to the student parking lot, Bella noticed she was one of the last students to arrive. Jumping out of her truck, she ran as fast as safely possible to her first class. When she walked in, Mrs. Anderson was busy writing some equations on the board while the students filtered in and around the room. Before she had time to register anyone, she saw Alice waving excitedly at her.

"Morning Bella!"

"Hi Alice," Bella replied quietly.

"So, I was just wandering if I could go shopping with you this weekend? You need a whole new wardrobe and I want to help! I promise that I won't play Bella dress up….too much!"

Bella was stunned that someone so small could hold so much energy. It didn't look like Alice had taken a breath at all.

"H…how did you know that I needed to go shopping?"

The question caught Alice off-guard. She already knew that Bella would go shopping with her because of her vision, but she wasn't expecting Bella to be so quick to catch her wording.

"Well, I know you are from Arizona and I'm guessing you don't have many warm clothes. I just assumed that you would be going shopping to get some before it gets much colder."

Bella sat there looking at Alice in thought.

'Great Al, even I think that is lame. She obviously doesn't believe you,' Alice moaned to herself.

"I guess you are right. Okay, we can go shopping together."

Alice squealed in excitement as Mrs. Anderson finally called the class to order.

--

The rest of the day went by slowly. At lunch, she sat with her new friends, but every once in the while she would look up and see Emmett giving her a goofy smile. Her English class watched a movie since the teacher did not have anything planned until the next week. Bella took the time to finish her list that he assigned. By the end of the day, she was thoroughly ready for the weekend.

--

The next morning, Bella was able to sleep in a little later then the last couple days. She was able to take her time showering and getting ready before shopping with Alice. Yesterday they had decided that Alice would pick her up since everyone knew where Chief Swan lived and her car was more reliable.

As soon as the clock chimed eleven, there was an excited knock on the front door. Bella grabbed her purse and made her way outside.

"Hi Bella! Ready to shop?" Alice greeted joyfully.

"Hi Alice. I guess I'm ready. I'm not really big on shopping though."

Alice turned horrified eyes towards Bella. "Not big on shopping?"

"Not really," Bella shrugged.

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?" Alice asked while she started up the car.

The drive was spent talking and listening to music. When Alice drove past the turn-off for Port Angeles, Bella was confused.

"Uh…Alice, did you know you missed the exit for Port Angeles?"

"Silly Bella, of course I know that. We're not going there to shop. We are going to Seattle."

"Why?"

"Well, I decided that if I am to get you to like shopping, we have to go to the best place to shop."

"Oh."

The trip to Seattle took half the time that it would have with Alice driving. When they had parked at the mall, Alice grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her into the first store suitable to Alice.

Alice walked straight up to the store clerk while Bella looked around the store in awe.

"Good afternoon Stephan!"

"Ah…Miss Alice! How wonderful it is to see you. The usual dressing room I presume?"

"You know me too well. However, the room is for my best friend Bella."

Bella's head snapped up when she heard her name and saw Alice motioning her over.

"Stephan, this is Bella. Bella, this is Stephan. He takes care of me when I shop here."

"Hello Miss Bella. Please follow me and we will get you set up with everything you need."

Bella turned her head to Alice but saw her already skipping around the store gathering different articles of clothing. Bella followed Stephan to the dressing room and was quickly bombarded with the first wave of clothes.

This routine was repeated throughout the day. Each store they went to, the store personal knew Alice by name and account. Alice, in turn, knew every sales person and would introduce herself to anyone new.

By the end of the day, Bella had an entire new wardrobe without spending a penny. Every time Bella would try to pay for something, the store clerk would wave her away saying that they were already paid for. The first couple of stores, Bella tried to fight Alice on paying, but she finally admitted defeat after the fourth.

Bella was ready to drop when they finally made their way back to the car.

"So Bella, will you let me pick your outfit for Monday?"

"…Um…."

"Please Bella?" Alice asked with a pleading voice.

"Okay."

Alice squealed with excitement. "I already know what you are going to wear. Edward is going to love it," Alice said the last part absentmindedly.

"Who?"

"Oh…no one," Alice answered before she trailed off into silence. The quiet only lasted a couple of seconds before she squealed again, "Everyone is going to love your new look."

Bella still looked suspicious of Alice's comment, so Alice decided to get her off the current topic and switched to her plans for the rest of the weekend. "So what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Well, I wanted to go to the hospital and see about volunteering. Plus, I have some homework to still catch up on."

"Did you volunteer at the hospital in Arizona?"

Bella spent some time thinking about a reply to Alice's question. "I spent a lot of time at the hospital there."

Alice could tell that Bella was leaving something out but decided to drop it. The rest of the drive home was spent in companionable silence. Somewhere between Seattle and Forks, Bella fell asleep. When she woke up the next time, it was Sunday morning and she was in her bed, not knowing how she got there.

--

Alice danced her way through the door after dropping Bella off at home. She was so happy to have a new human friend that she didn't notice her siblings in the living room watching her.

"Hey Alice, where have you been all day?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie scrunched up her nose in disgust. "You've been hanging out with that stupid human, haven't you?"

Everyone knew whom Rosalie was referring to. Emmett came up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rosie, she's not some stupid human. Bella's cool."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Jasper could feel Alice and Emmett starting to get upset at Rosalie, so he decided to bring the focus back to his question. "Is that were you where?"

"Bella and I went shopping in Seattle."

"Ali, I'm happy you have a new friend, but getting close to a human in too dangerous," Jasper said.

"Jazzy, you still don't get it. I saw Bella. She is going to be close to all of us."

Rosalie snorted at Alice's comment.

"Even you Rosalie."

"There is no way that I am going to be close with that….little girl," Rosalie sneered.

Alice started to get mad at her sister and Jasper decided to step in. "Just be careful, okay?"

Alice reached onto her tiptoes and gave her husband a peck on the lips. "I always am. Don't worry, I've already seen everything." Alice then skipped up to the stairs to put away her own things.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jasper muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

--

The rest of the weekend went quickly for Bella. She went to the hospital Sunday morning and signed up to volunteer twice a week. She finished her homework that was due the following school day. Charlie came home around four and Bella prepared some of the fish he caught for dinner that night.

--

When Bella woke up the next morning, she was surprised to see a note next to her alarm clock.

_Bella,_

_Look in your closet for the outfit I picked out. Don't worry... I know you will look great!_

_See you in class!_

_Alice_

Bella sighed as she put the note down and got up to look in her closet. When she opened it up, she was surprised to see a dark blue sweater with a long white lace camisole underneath. It was paired with dark gray skinny jeans and some black ballet flats.

After getting ready for the day, Bella headed to school, unaware that this would be the beginning of her new start.


	4. Desk partners

So...like someone so kindly asked....WHERE THE HECK IS EDWARD? He is in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

--

When Bella walked into her sixth period class, she was surprised to see someone sitting at her table. Since she started at Forks High School, the spot next to her had always been vacant. Now there was a bronze-haired, pale boy sitting there like a statue. Bella took a deep breath and walked over to the desk. As soon as she took her seat, the boy visibly stiffened and scooted away.

Bella decided to take matters into her own hand and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Bella." She stuck her hand out to shake but let it fall sheepishly when the boy only looked at her before turning to the front where the teacher was. Bella followed suit after arranging her hair so it covered her face to hide her hurt and embarrassment.

Mr. Erickson started to take roll. "Ah, Mr. Edward Cullen. Nice to see you back from your little break."

Edward had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at his teacher.

After Mr. Erickson was finished with roll, he instructed the students to hand forward their list while handing out the next book "1984" they would be reading for the next few weeks.

"Today I would like you all to read the first two chapters. As homework, I want you to research the time period that the book portrays and be prepared to discuss with your partners the difference between the society the author portrays and when it was written. It will be an important in the understanding of the novel and it's plot."

Throughout the entire class period, Edward tried to ignore the burning sensation in his throat caused by the scent of Bella's blood. He almost lost his control when she had blushed with embarrassment or when she accidently brushed against his hand as she handed him the book passed to her. Edward was acutely aware of every breath the creature next to him took. As soon as the bell rang to dismiss them, Edward jumped up from his seat and ran out the door.

Bella was left looking at the space that just previously held the mysterious Edward Cullen. She was a little hurt at his obvious disinterest and rude behavior, but there was something that intrigued her also. With a sigh, Bella rose to go to her final class before heading home.

--

Edward was impatiently waiting near his Volvo for his siblings to arrive. He had gone to see the principle during his study hall period to be assigned his tasks. The principle had arranged for him to tutor some younger students at Forks Elementary starting the next day. Now, he just wanted to get home.

Alice was the first to arrive at the car. Before she reached him, she was hit by a vision of Edward making them move that night. "Don't do it Edward."

"Just mind your own business Alice."

"But Bella is my friend. Plus, Emmett already likes her."

Edward gritted his teeth in annoyance. "We'll discuss this at home. Keep your vision to yourself until then."

Alice huffed as she walked around to the passenger side and climbed in.

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie arrived ten minutes later. "Sorry we are late, but Mrs. Romolus kept us late." Jasper said as an apology.

"Yeah, apparently the old geezer thought we weren't 'taking advantage of our last year of secondary education," Emmett chimed in while rising his pitch higher to mimic their teacher.

Rosalie slapped Emmett lightly on the head and climbed into the car.

The car ride was quiet on the way home. Jasper could feel the tension rolling off of Alice, while Emmett and Rosalie were making out in the backseat to annoying Edward.

When they finally reached home, Edward called for a family meeting. Luckily, Carlisle and Esme were there already. The family of vampires all gathered at the rarely used dinning table.

"Edward, you called this meeting, so you have the floor," Carlisle said.

Edward sighed and then looked at each person individually. "We have to move."

Shouts of arguments and confusion rang out from everyone.

Esme rose from her position next to Carlisle and headed towards Edward. "Why sweetie?"

"Because of Bella," Alice blurted out.

Edward glared at her in annoyance but nodded his head nevertheless.

"Who's Bella?" Esme asked.

"Only the coolest, clumsiest little human sister there is!" Emmett roared with a smile.

"Emmett," Carlisle warned.

"Sorry, but you should meet her."

"Edward, why do we have to move because of Bella?"

Edward turned painful eyes towards the man he considered his father. "She's my singer."

"Really Edward, this is great. I've always thought you needed someone in your life," Esme gushed.

"This is not great. I wanted to kill her the moment she sat down. I could barely control myself."

"But you did."

Carlisle decided to take control of this meeting before a fight broke out. "Okay everyone. You know the rules, when someone wants to move before the scheduled time; we vote on it. Edward, we already know your vote. Esme?"

"Edward has always moved for someone else, so I will agree to move for him."

"Alice?"

"I vote to stay here. Like I have said before, I've seen her in this family."

"Jasper?"

"Although I think letting a human near to us is dangerous, I cannot vote against Alice. I vote to stay."

"Emmett?"

"I want a little sister. I'm staying."

"Rosalie?"

Rosalie stayed quiet for a moment before answering. "As much as I hate the human, I do not want to start high school all over again. I vote on staying."

"I'm sorry Edward. Even if I voted to move, it is still four against three."

Edward yelled in frustration. "Fine. I hope you guys are prepared for disappointment." He rose from his chair and ran upstairs to his room.

--

During the next few days, whenever Edward would see Bella, he would quickly go the opposite way. In English, he would purposely sit as far as the table would allow possible from her.

It wasn't until the Tuesday of the next week that Edward was confident that he could speak to her without going into blood rage. As became routine, Edward arrived to class first and was waiting for Bella to enter.

A minute later, Bella walked to her seat without sparing her desk partner a glance.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I am sorry I have been so distant the last week. You're Bella?"

Bella turned shocked eyes to her partner before she snorted in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've ignored me for the last week and now you decided to talk to me? Especially asking me something you already know."

"Yes, but we haven't been properly introduced. So, again, I am Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan."

Edward smirked at her obvious annoyance. "So Bella Swan, what made you move to Forks?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Bella muttered.

Edward tried to read her thoughts to find why she did not want to tell, but found her mind blocked. 'Why can't I read her? Is something wrong?'

Mr. Erickson starting the class interrupted their conversation. When the bell rang, Edward followed Bella out of the room.

"Look Bella, I don't think we should be friends."

"Why is that?" Bella asked in curious annoyance.

"I'm not someone that is healthy to be around."

Bella sighed in exasperation. "Why did you talk to me then?"

Edward smirked at that. "I'm trying to figure you out."

"Any luck?"

"Not at all," Edward said with a crooked smile on his face.

--

Carlisle informed Edward that his community service at the hospital would start Wednesday afternoon. The young vampire was not too happy about being forced to complete his punishment, but Carlisle pointed out that they really could use the help. Edward has reluctantly agreed to volunteer as a visitor in the pediatric ward.

That afternoon, Edward dragged himself out of his Volvo and walked into the hospital. Since Carlisle had been working there for a couple of years now, Edward knew every corner of the place. Without glancing at the direction board, the teen walked towards the pediatric ward. When he reached the nurse's station, he plastered on a respectful smile.

"Hello Nurse Marissa."

"Well, if it isn't Edward Cullen. What are you doing in my ward? I never knew you were interested in working with children. You have always shied away from them."

"Well, my father said that you could use some help around here."

"He would be correct. We have quite a few youngsters here, but not enough people to spend time with them," Marissa said with a sad smile.

"Were would you like me to go first?"

Nurse Marissa looked down at her clipboard. "Hmmm…well there is another volunteer in room six, so why don't you take the one across from it… room seven."

"Thank you."

Edward spent the next hour visiting with Samuel, a ten year old who was there a rather bad case of pneumonia. They talked about baseball for most of the time. Edward actually enjoyed himself with the kid and had promised to come back the next day.

Edward was just exiting the room when he ran into someone. "Excuse me…."

"I'm so sorry…." Bella began to apologize to the person she bumped into when she saw who it was.

Edward caught the scent he knew to well. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

Bella rolled her eyes at the obvious question. "The same thing you are doing here; however, I'm doing it because I want to."

"What does that mean?" Edward hissed.

"Oh come on! I know why you are really here. Jessica told me that you got in trouble at school and are required to serve community service. Don't pretend to care about these kids when you are only here because you are required to be." Bella did not know where all that came from. Maybe it was from her annoyance at seeing him or the memory of 'visitors' coming to see her while she was sick who were never there because they wanted to be. "God, you're all the same!"

"Excuse me?"

"I've met people like you before."

Edward's eyebrows rose at this. "You have?"

"Of course, spoiled little rich kids whose parents bail them out of trouble whenever their partying and tricks get too much. They always end up doing community service at a hospital because it's easy to sit by someone's bedside for a couple of hours a week. They don't really care about the person they sit with."

Edward was seething on the inside at Bella's accusations. "For your information, what Jessica told you is incorrect. I got in trouble due to a prank that my brother played on me. Since my father works here, he asked me to still complete the community service because they needed help. I must still finish my other half of the punishment because the principle is annoyingly stubborn about my involvement. Plus, I actually do care about the children here and was enjoying myself up until two minutes ago."

Bella blushed in embarrassment at her outburst. She couldn't believe she said that to Edward. Without raising her head, Bella apologized for her actions and headed towards the nurse's station.

"Thank you Nurse Marissa for allowing me to stop by."

"No problem honey."

Bella gave her a shy smile before heading down the hall and out the exit.

Marissa saw Edward watching Bella leave and cleared her throat. "Such a sweet girl. Clumsy as could be, but still the biggest heart you will ever find."

"Does she come here often?"

"She signed up to volunteer for two days a week, but she has been here everyday so far this week."

"Is that right?"

"Yes," Marissa answered and then paused in thought. "Be careful with her, Edward."

"I intend to."

Author's Note: Please let me know what you think. I realized rather quickly that I don't get very many reviews on this story, so I am kinda going in the dark here. So please help me out.


	5. Friends

Hello all! Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. For the most part, the feedback has been great. This chapter will have familiar lines from both Twilight and A Walk to Remember....in case you are confused.... I don't obviously own either and have never claimed so. I hope you enjoy!

--

Edward started to watch Bella whenever they were in the same room. He still could not understand why he was blocked from her mind and wanted to discover the reason. Also, he was curious about the girl that had stood up to him and not shied away or flirted with him like everyone else. Edward would spend the lunch period watching her while she talked to her friends. During English, he would continually glance at her as she worked on the assignment given out. When they were both at the hospital, Edward was always aware of where she was.

--

Bella was about the leave the hospital after spending time with some of the patients. She stopped by the nurses' station to return the game that she was playing with Sophia, a little girl there for cancer treatment. They had become close in the last couple weeks since Bella had started volunteering.

"Hello Nurse Marissa."

"Hello Bella. How was your game with Sophia?"

"It was fine. We didn't get to finish though. She was too tired from her medicine and fell asleep," Bella explained with a sad, small smile.

"The poor dear. It is a terrible thing to go through at such a young age."

Bella gave a little nod and focused on the counter between them. "Yes, I know."

The nurse did not hear the reply, but Edward had from the room he was in. Without notice from either the nurse or Bella, he slipped out of the room and watched them from around the corner.

"Well, I know Sophia enjoys your visits, so she will be happy to play again another day."

"Of course. I told her I would be back tomorrow when I tucked her in."

"I'm sure you did. I think you are here more than the nurses sometimes."

"Yes….well….I guess I feel like I can help here."

"You do."

"Thank you. I really should be going. I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Bye!" Bella softly yelled over her shoulder as she walked down the hall. She wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her and slipped on the freshly mopped, wet floor. Bella braced herself for impact, but it never came.

--

Edward watched as Bella said goodbye to Marissa and quickly walked towards the exit. He forgot all about hiding his vampire characteristics when he saw her falling and ran to catch her.

--

Bella opened her eyes that she had closed on her way down and stared into the golden eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked in concern.

Too shocked to say anything, Bella simply nodded.

Neither one moved for a couple of minutes until Edward abruptly moved to place Bella on her feet.

As soon as Bella touched the ground, her left ankle shot pain throughout her leg. She hissed in pain as her leg buckled and she began to fall again. Edward caught her before she fell to the ground.

"If that is what you call okay, we are in trouble," Edward said with amusement.

Bella blushed in embarrassment and started to move out of Edward's arms.

"Oh no you don't," Edward said as he swung Bella up completely into his arms.

"Excuse me?"

"You are not okay; obviously your ankle is injured. I'm taking you to see my father. He is a doctor here."

"Seriously, I'm fine. I don't need to see a doctor."

"Bella, just do it. If you are fine, then there is nothing to worry about." Edward started walking back down the hall and up the elevator towards his father's office before she could get another word out. When they reached the door, Edward adjusted his hold on Bella and softly knocked. He could hear Carlisle get up from his desk and make his way over to answer.

Carlisle was surprised to see his 'eldest' son on the other side with a young girl in his arms. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Bella slipped on her way out and I think she broke her ankle."

Carlisle nodded and beckoned them inside. 'So this is the famous Bella?' he thought to Edward.

As an answer, Edward turned his attention to Bella. "Bella, let me introduce you to my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, this is Bella Swan."

"Hello Bella," Carlisle greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," Bella replied somewhat shyly.

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Okay."

"Well, lets look at this ankle, shall we?" Carlisle spent the next few moments examining Bella's ankle. He was shocked that she didn't react to his cold touch as he delicately moved her foot around.

"It's broken," Carlisle sighed as he placed her ankle on a pillow.

"I told you it was," Edward smirked. Bella simply rolled her eyes.

"Let me wrap it up in plaster and then I will have Edward drive you home."

"What about me truck?"

"I will have Edward drive it home later."

Bella let the subject go as Edward lifted her up again into his arms. Edward carried her into an examination room while Carlisle went to get the material for the cast and some pain medicine.

After the plaster had dried, Carlisle allowed Bella to leave with strict instructions of not walking without crutches and to come back in two weeks so he could examine it again.

--

Bella watched Edward drive through the corner of her eyes. She couldn't figure out the aloof bronze-haired boy. When she first met him, he was rude and distant. The last couple of weeks, he had repeatedly tried to talk to her, always claiming that he was 'trying to figure you out.' As much as she tried to deny it, she was slowly starting to become interested in him. She remembered the feeling of his arms around her torso and she couldn't hide the blush that rose on her cheeks.

That caused her to remember something about the incident. "How did you catch me?"

Edward smirked at the question. "Well, I used my arms to stop you before you fell."

Bella rolled her eyes at his answer. "That is not what I meant. How did you get to me so fast?"

"What are you talking about? I was right behind you the entire time."

Bella's jaw dropped in shock at the lie. She knew he wasn't behind her or she would have seen him when she called goodbye to Marissa. "No you weren't."

All of the lightness in Edward's voice was gone as he replied seriously, "Yes I was. I was walking out of the hospital with you. You obviously must have forgotten in all the excitement. Maybe you should lay down when you get home."

"I am not confused. I didn't see you once during the time I was talking with Marissa. You were no where near me as I left."

Edward stiffened at the comment. He was getting frustrated that Bella would not just accept his explanation. "Can't you just thank me and get over it?" he asked sharply.

Bella sputtered at his sharp and abrupt tone. "F…fine! Th…thank you."

Uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a few minutes. Edward broke it when he gave a mighty sigh. "Look…I apologize if I was rude just then. I'm not very good at this."

"At what?" Bella asked impatiently and slightly annoyed.

"At being a friend. I usually stick to my family."

Bella gave a harsh laugh at Edward's words. "I don't get you."

"Excuse me?"

"First you tell me that we can't be friends, but I've seen you watching me. Now, you say we are friends. You really need to make up your mind because I am getting a headache."

"I said that we shouldn't be friends, not that I didn't want to."

"Again with the riddles," Bella sighed exasperatedly.

Edward stayed quiet as he tried to figure out a response to her statement. "My life is not normal."

"No one's life is normal. Please don't pretend to know me and think that I live cookie-cutter fantasy."

"Your life is close."

Bella stiffened at Edward's off-hand comment. She was slowly pulling her life together since her mother's death and her illness. "Not even close," she muttered under her breath.

By this time, Edward had pulled up to Bella's house and was just watching her. He wanted to get to know the creature next to him. He wanted to find out why her life was 'not even close' to perfect and fix it. He wanted to hold her and feel her warm skin. He wanted to be the one to make her smile and laugh. He wanted to be the person she relied on and ran to. Finally, he wanted to be the person she loved because somewhere in the last few weeks, he had fallen in love with her.

"I give up," Edward whispered.

"Huh?"

"I said that I give up. I've tried to keep my distance, but I can't any longer."

"What do you want?"

Edward decided on a half-truth, he didn't want to freak out Bella. "I want to be your friend even if my better judgment is against it."

Bella stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. She was trying to decide how to respond. She was interested in Edward, but was wary of getting too close to anyone after her past. Her friends back in Arizona had practically abandoned her when she got sick; and although she had friends here, she always kept them at arms length.

"Okay, but you must promise me one thing."

Edward smiled his first genuine smile in a long time. "Anything."

"You must promise not to fall in love with me."

Edward stared deep into Bella's eyes searching for something. Whether he found it or not, she didn't know. "Okay."

Bella smiled and then started to unbuckle her seatbelt. Edward jumped out of the car and hurried to her door. He carried her into the house and up to her room. Bella seemed very self-conscious about having Edward in her room.

"Soooo….I guess I will see you at school."

"Yes. Would you like me to pick you up in the morning?"

"Sure, that would be good."

"Alright, I will see you then."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Author's Note: Thanks for reading...just a heads up to all who follow this story....I'm having surgery this weekend, so I won't be able to update for about a week. I promise as soon as I can, I will though!


	6. Growing closer

Hello! Sorry it has been a while since the last update....as I wrote last chapter, I had surgery. Add the fact that my sister came home from the navy, I got sick, and a surprise anniversary party....I have been quite busy. Anyways...I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It is more based as a chapter to establish more relationships with Bella and the Cullens. I have had a couple of people ask when Edward will find out about Bella, Bella about the Cullens, will she become sick again, and if so, will Edward bite her? I'm not giving out any concrete answers because they always change, but I will say that the end is different from A Walk to Remember. The next few chapters should address almost all those questions though. Again....Enjoy and Review!

--

The next morning, Edward picked her up for school in his Volvo. "Good morning Bella. Did you have a pleasant night?"

"Good morning Edward. I did, thank you. How was your night?"

"It was very pleasant," Edward replied with a small smirk. After he had returned Bella's truck, he had climbed through her window and watched her sleep. He was enthralled with watching her as she dreamed.

It had rained the night before and the ground was covered in a mix of slush and rain, so Edward carried Bella to the car.

The drive to school was filed with comfortable silence. Both were thinking about the friendship they had established the day before. When the reached the parking lot, Edward looked at Bella and smirked. "Are you ready for this?"

Bella wasn't quite sure what he meant, but nodded her head anyways. As she reached to undo her seatbelt, Edward hurried over to her door and opened it for her. The ground was not much better than at Bella's house and Edward pretty much carried her into the school building.

Bella became aware of all the stares they were getting as they headed to her class. "Edward, everyone is looking at us."

Edward had his jaw tensed from the different thoughts going around the school about Bella and himself. "Don't worry, they are staring at me, not you."

Bella was about to question his comment when they arrived at her classroom door and Edward softly put her down and helped her balance on her crutches.

"I've got to get to my first class, but I will be here to pick you up after class," Edward said softly as he brushed a piece of hair from Bella's face.

"You really don't have to."

"I want to," Edward replied in a whisper.

Bella simply nodded her head and headed into class. Alice was already waiting for her at their desk.

"Oh my god Bella! I heard what happened to you! Are you alright?"

"Hi Alice," Bella greeted with an amused smile.

"Don't you 'hello Alice' me! Are you okay?"

"Yes, it was just my clumsiness coming into play again."

Alice shook her head in laughter. "I just know we are going to have to wrap you in bubble wrap."

"Not you too! Edward already insisted that he carry me everywhere and needs to be my chaperon to all my classes," Bella groaned.

The pixie-like girl just giggled. "Oh, you have much more to worry about."

"What?"

"Emmett."

Bella groaned again and laid her head down against the desk.

--

True to his word, Edward was waiting for Bella outside of every class and carried her to the next.

That changed at the beginning of the lunch period. Before Bella could reach Edward, she was swept up in big arms and hurling down the halls to the cafeteria. Bella braced herself and looked up into the grinning face of Emmett.

"Emmett, what are you doing?"

"Well hello Bella-bean! I just thought I would help you get to lunch safely!" Emmett exclaimed jovially.

"You scared me half to death!" Bella nearly screamed.

Emmett looked down at the girl in his arms with a mock hurt look, "You're afraid of me? I thought we had something together?"

Bella started to squirm in Emmett's arms. "Emmett, you have a girlfriend, remember?"

Emmett chuckled at Bella's statement. "Of course I know I have a girlfriend. I was thinking more along the lines of a brother/sister relationship."

"Oh," Bella choked out while a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Obviously, I am the big brother and you are the little sister. So that means that you have to listen to me and I get to tease you."

Bella crossed her arms stubbornly. "That doesn't sound like such a great situation for me. What make you the 'big' in this relationship?"

"Well, I am bigger than you and older."

Before she could refute his argument, they reached the cafeteria. Without stopping to drop off Bella at her usual seat, Emmett headed directly to their table and deposited his 'little sister' on a seat before moving to where Rosalie was.

Bella was greeted by a death glare from Rosalie, while Jasper gave her a timid smile. Alice was already sitting by Jasper and gave her a happy wave and smile.

She was about to move and get something to eat when she heard Edward come up behind her.

"Don't. I've already grabbed some food for you." Edward sat down next to her and handed her the second tray he was carrying.

"Thanks," Bella said shyly.

"So, did you enjoy your ride here?" Edward asked while glaring at Emmett.

Bella looked down at her tray, unsure what she should say. Finally, she decided to answer with an 'it was okay.'

Emmett scoffed at the answer. "Bella-bean, I thought we bonded. Big Brother/Little Sister, remember?"

Bella looked up from her food and stared at Emmett. Slowly, the shocked look on her face morphed into a mischievous smile. "Of course 'big' brother. Just remember that as big brother, you have to spoil me and give me anything I want."

Emmett sputtered at Bella's response while the rest of the table snickered at Emmett being bested by the 'human.'

--

The warning bell rang a few minutes later. Edward helped Bella out of her seat and carried her to their English class.

"Good afternoon class, today we are continuing our reading of '1984.' I also have the lists you wrote a few weeks ago, I will hand them out at the end of class."

The class quieted down and started to read the chapters assigned to them. At the end of class, Mr. Erikson handed out their papers and Bella quickly slipped hers into her book bag.

--

After school had ended, Bella and Edward headed towards the hospital for their volunteering. The car ride was mostly quiet with some classical music playing in the background.

Edward interrupted the peacefulness by asking a question that had been on his mind. "What was on your list for English?"

Bella smiled at Edward but kept her lips closed and shook her head.

"Please tell me?"

Bella locked her eyes on his and was dazzled by the affect they had on her. She completely forgot the question that Edward had asked. She was snapped from her daze when Edward asked again about the list.

Bella sighed, "Fine, but you have to tell me some of yours. Plus, I am not going to tell you all of them or my first on the list."

"Deal," Edward said with his crooked smile that made Bella melt.

Bella sat thinking about the goals on her list. "Here are three: make a medical discovery, get a tattoo, and be in two places at once."

Edward was surprised at the goals that Bella told him. He would never imagine that Bella wanted a tattoo. He also took some time before giving Bella his three. In reality, Edward had only had one goal that was true, which he was not about to tell anyone and the rest were made up to keep up with his teenage role. "Alright, so my three are: climb Mt. Everest, go to medical school, and examine a moon rock."

"Those are ambitious, but I think you can do them," Bella said with a smile.

Edward simply shrugged his shoulders as he turned into the hospital parking lot. Their visit with the kids went by quickly. Bella was sad to see some of Sophia hair on her pillow. She knew that there would be more to come before the little girl got better.

--

As Edward pulled up to Bella's house later that evening, he paused before going to help her out. With a serious expression, he turned to the girl next to him. "Bella, may I ask you something?"

Bella raised her eyebrows in interest.

"Would you go out with me?"

Bella was in shock. She hadn't expected that. She looked down at her hands before answering. "I can't."

"Oh. Just forget I ever mentioned it."

"Wait!" Bella called as she grabbed Edward's hands. Edward stiffened at the contact and Bella was surprised his hands were so cold, but she kept going in her explanation. "It's not that I don't want to go out with you, but I'm not allowed to date."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Bella wasn't turning him down due to disinterest. "How about I ask your father for permission?"

"You could try."

Edward gave her a small smile and hurried to help her out of the car and into the house. He decided to go straight to the police station to ask Charlie's permission.

--

"Hello Officer Johnson, is Police Chief Swan available?"

"Yes he is, let me notify him that you are waiting. Have a seat."

Edward took the offered seat and waited for Bella's father to appear. Officer Johnson came back and beckoned Edward into Charlie's office. Edward stood beside the seat until Charlie was done writing and offered him to sit.

Charlie finally looked up after a few minutes and motioned Edward to the chair in front of his desk. "Mr. Cullen, what can I help you with?"

"Sir, I would like your permission to take Bella out on a date."

Charlie's pleasant smile formed into a small frown at Edward's request. "I'm sorry, but that is not possible."

"Police Chief Swan, I beseech you to reconsider."

Charlie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Edward, Isabella has gone through quite a bit the last couple of years. I do not want her to be hurt by getting into a relationship and it ending badly."

"Sir, I promise you that I would take care of her. We just met and I simply want to get to know her better. I would even agree to you meeting my parents formally, a curfew, and an exact plan on where we will be going, if that make you more comfortable."

"Edward, I need more time to think this over. I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either. You will have your answer tomorrow."

"Thank you sir," Edward said quietly as he shook Charlie's hand and left the room.


	7. Discoveries and Dates

Okay....so here is the next installment of my story. I've loved all the reviews. Some have asked me about when Bella finds out about the Cullens, when will Edward find out about Bella, will she be bitten, and will the cancer come back? This chapter will answer at least one of those questions....I think the next chapter will answer two more. I won't give a definite answer because sometimes the story changes while I write it (as I'm sure many other ff authors know). This chapter does hold some of my favorite scenes and/or lines for Twilight and A Walk to Remember....if you are familiar with both, I'm sure you will catch them (they are rather obvious). Anyways...enjoy!

--

Edward already knew Charlie's answer before he pulled up to the Swans' house. He had amused himself by listening to the father's internal debate after Bella had gone to bed that night. He decided; however, to wait until he was formally told yes before he made the plans.

So Edward was not caught off-guard when he knocked on the door and was greeted with an enthusiastic hug from Bella.

"He said yes!"

Edward smiled down as he lifted Bella into his arms and carried her out to his car. "That's great. How does Saturday sound?"

"Like the weekend couldn't come soon enough," Bella said with a smile before her face turned serious. "Just remember that you can't fall in love with me."

Edward gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Why do you keep saying that?"

Bella looked down at her hands to avoid his frustrated gaze. "I-it just wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why are you keeping something from me?"

Bella glared at Edward for a couple of minutes. "I'm not the only person here keeping secrets."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me. I know there is something up with you. Your hands are always cold, your arms and chest are rock hard, your eyes change colors, you're way too fast for a normal person, and I've never seen you eat or drink anything."

Edward pulled a carefully formed smirk on his lips and asked, "What do you think I am?"

Bella lost all her steam at the question. She expected Edward to refute her or question her mental capacity; but instead, he asked what she thought he was. "I don't know."

The two fell into silence for a couple of minutes before Bella interrupted by offering a compromise. "If I tell you my secret, would you tell me what you really are?"

"No, probably not."

"AARRGG!"

"Look, could we just let this drop for the time? This wasn't how I wanted to spend the morning like. "

"Fine," Bella relented, but Edward could see the stubborn glint in her eyes that promised that she would not forget or let this go.

--

The rest of the day went by quickly. Alice harassed Bella about their date, even though Bella didn't have an idea about what was going to happen. Apparently, Edward had already told his family about asking her out.

At the end of fourth period, Emmett tried to kidnap Bella again and carry her to lunch. Edward; however, was ready this time and was able to carry her to the table with Emmett grumbling behind them.

"So Bella-bean, I hear that you are going on a date with our Eddie!" Emmett crowed after taking a seat next to Rosalie.

"How did you all…" Bella's question trailed off when she saw all the Cullens point to Edward.

"So Eddie, what are your intentions with my little sister?"

"Emmett!" Bella and Edward shouted in unison.

"Hey! Can't a v…guy do his job?"

"No!"

When school was finished, Edward drove Bella home and stayed for a couple of hours. They spent the time working on homework and talking about their families. Edward made dinner since it was still difficult for Bella to walk around with her cast; however, when they invited him to join, Edward declined and made his leave.

After Edward left, Bella went upstairs and decided to do some research. Although the rest were unaware, Bella had caught Emmett's slip at lunch and it made her more certain that the Cullens were different.

She switched on her computer and waited for the machine to start up. When she finally was able to log onto the Internet, she went to her favorite search engine and started her search. Each one of her observations were entered as keywords and then she scanned for any results that started with 'V.'

Bella spent the next hour going through the search results. She was about to call it quits when the last link caught her eye.

"Supernatural beings and their gifts"

Bella clicked the link and started to scan the website. Each supernatural being was listed alphabetically and she followed it down to V. There was only one word listed under that letter…..

….vampire.

--

The next morning, Bella was anxiously waiting for Edward to arrive. She wanted to confront him about her discovery and find out if she was right. After she finished her research last night, Bella decided that it really didn't matter if he was a vampire or not.

When Edward walked up to the door, he could sense that something was wrong; however, Bella greeted him normally and allowed him to carry her to the car.

The car ride was mostly quiet until Bella decided to share what she found. "I did some research after you left yesterday."

"What did you research?"

"You," Bella stated as she looked down at her hands nervously.

Edward's muscles tightened at her answer. "What did you find?"

"I know what you are."

Edward quickly swerved off the road and turned his entire body towards Bella. "What am I?" he asked while staring straight into her eyes.

Bella couldn't do anything but shake her head. Edward was dazzling her again, so she looked down at her lap.

Edward gently, yet firmly, pulled Bella's chin up so they were looking eye to eye again. "Say it, out loud."

"Vampire," Bella said in almost a fog.

Edward relaxed back into his seat. "Are you afraid of me?"

Bella seemed to shake the affect of Edward's dazzling off and answered, "No."

"Why is that?"

"I know you won't hurt me."

Edward gave a dry laugh at her reason. "Bella, when I first saw you….that was the first thing I wanted to do."

"I trust you."

"You should never trust me completely."

"But I do," Bella said as she gently touched his cheek.

"Don't," Edward said sadly, but reached over and gave a soft kiss to her forehead.

Edward started to drive after and the car was quiet again. As they parked in front of the school, Bella asked the one question on her mind since their discussion.

"Do you still want to take me out tomorrow?"

Edward just got out of the car and went to her side to help her out. Bella could feel tears start to build from his lack of answer and assumed rejection.

"Of course," he whispered and gave her another kiss on the forehead.

--

Bella stood in front of her mirror and fidgeted with her dress. Yesterday, Alice begged her to pick out her outfit and Bella conceded with the promise that it be simple and comfortable. Alice picked out a light blue sundress that had a dark blue tie around the waist. Bella gawked at the idea of wearing something like that in Forks climate until Alice handed her a white sweater and black footless tights. The outfit was complete with sliver ballet shoes and Bella's crutches.

She finally stopped her fretting when she heard the doorbell ring. Slowly, she made her way downstairs where both her father and Edward were waiting.

"You look beautiful," Edward said with a smile.

Charlie rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Bella blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Alice picked out the dress."

"I'll have to thank her."

Charlie broke the two teenagers out of their gaze with a soft clear of his throat. "You two better leave before it gets too late."

"Don't worry Police Chief Swan, I'll take good care of her."

Charlie looked a little uncomfortable standing with the two. "Well, have fun."

Edward smiled and helped Bella walk out the door. Once the door was closed, he lifted her into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the car.

As Edward was helping Bella into her seat, Bella asked, "So where are we going?"

Edward gave a crooked smile. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He gave her an affectionate kiss on her nose and shut the door.

They drove for about an hour until they reached this little restaurant on the coast. Since it was not raining, the seating was outdoors that night. Tables were set up around a small platform where other couples were dancing to a small band.

After they were seated, a waiter came up to take their orders. Bella was surprised when Edward order dinner for himself. Once the waiter left, Bella asked him about it.

"I thought you couldn't eat real food."

"We can eat real food, it just doesn't taste very good," Edward said with a smile.

When the food arrived, they began eating. Bella noticed that Edward would eat as little as possible but had made his plate look like he had eaten much more. After dessert, Edward gave Bella a mischievous smile.

"Would you like to dance?"

Bella gave him a look as if he was senile. "I can't dance. Even when my ankle isn't broken, I have never been able to."

"I could always make you dance," Edward said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're serious?"

Edward just gave her a smile in response.

"Fine."

Edward helped Bella out of her seat and carried her over to the platform. He gently lowered her onto her feet while still holding most of her weight. Then he pulled her closer to him so she was standing on his toes. Bella could hear a couple of 'awws' from the people around them, but she chose to ignore them.

"Look, you're dancing."

"I guess I am," Bella said with a small smile on her face before resting her head against his chest and getting lost in the moment.

They danced the next four songs before Edward whispered into her ear, "Are you ready for the second part of your date?"

"There's more?"

"Of course."

Bella and Edward left the platform and gathered their things to leave. Bella tried to find out where they were going next, but Edward would not tell her. They drove for another half an hour before Edward pulled off to the side of the road and ran to Bella's door.

Edward had a big, goofy smile on his face as he helped Bella out of the car.

"Edward, what are you doing? You're acting like a crazy person."

Edward moved so he was behind Bella but still holding her securely. "Okay, I want you to put one foot here and one foot here," Edward instructed while pointing to two different places on the ground.

Bella did as she was told and gave him a questioning look.

"Look ahead of you."

Bella looked ahead of her and saw a sign that said, 'Welcome to Oregon!'

Edward pulled her a little more against his chest and whispered into her ear, "You are now straddling the state line between Washington and Oregon. You're in two places at once."

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes as she turned and flung herself into Edward's arms. Edward lifted her up and spun her around in happiness that Bella appreciated the idea.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Come on, we have one more thing to do before I take you home."

Edward turned the car around and started heading back towards Forks. Much to Bella's surprise, Edward stopped at a small grocery store in Port Angeles and then continued on to the pier.

Once they had parked, Edward pulled a couple of small sheets out of his pocket and turned towards Bella. "Okay, so we have a heart, a butterfly, and a star."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just pick one."

"The star."

"Okay," Edward said as he put the others back into his pocket. "I thought we could take another item off your list. Where would you like your tattoo?"

"A tattoo?"

"Don't worry," Edward smiled, "it's a temporary."

"Hmmm…how about here?" Bella said as she pulled her sweater off and showed him the back of her shoulder.

Edward grabbed the small, damp towel he had brought for this reason and gently applied the tattoo to Bella's shoulder. When he pulled the paper away, Edward blew on the star to dry it and gave it a small kiss to show his affection.

Bella was beaming and pulled Edward into a kiss.

When they pulled away, Bella looked down at her hands. "I think I just broke my own rule."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you not to fall in love with me, but I turn around and fall in love with you."

"That's okay because I was in love with you before you even made that rule."

"Oh."

Edward smirked and leaned closer to Bella. "So the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"What a stupid lamb," Bella said breathless.

"What a sick, masochistic lion," Edward said before giving Bella a light kiss.


	8. The truth

Okay...I really don't have any excuse for taking such a long time to update. I've returned back to work after having surgery in at the end of Feb, so that has taken a lot of my time. Here is a much anticipated chapter that will answer another few questions that were asked. I hope you all enjoy it! Oh....and thank you to all who have reviewed....they inspire me!

--

Bella glared at the dark bruise on her upper arm. She had gotten it three weeks ago when she ran into an open cupboard door while cooking. It was the same day her cast was taken off and she was running around the place not paying attention. Edward had been watching her antics from the kitchen table with amusement, but when she hit the door he was up and holding her in an instant.

Bella knew that the bruise should have been gone by now. It wasn't a bad bruise to begin with. However, the evidence of the accident was still there and she knew that it wasn't normal. With a deep sigh, she decided to go get it checked out after school today. Edward was leaving after lunch with Alice and Jasper to hunt, so she could go without worrying him.

"Bells, your ride is here!"

Bella grabbed a sweater to wear so no one would see her bruise and ran down the stairs to meet Edward.

"Hello," Edward said with a wide smile. Even though it had been a month since their first date, Edward still was amazed that Bella loved him.

"Hi!" Bella said with a small blush on her checks.

Charlie rolled his eyes at the two teenagers. "Well Bells, I'm heading off to work."

"Kay."

Charlie left and Bella led Edward into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Did you know that he still thinks that he should have sent you to an all girls school?" Edward asked bemused.

Bella laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know, you really shouldn't listen to my dad's thoughts," she said with a mock stern look.

"I'll try."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked while grabbing Bella's backpack that was near the front door.

"Yes, lets go."

As had become tradition, Edward carried Bella to the car. Even though Bella no longer wore the cast, Edward still swore it was too dangerous for her to walk since she tended to trip constantly. Whenever he was given the opportunity, Edward would scoop her into his arms and carry her around. It became a common sight at school to see Bella in Edward's arms, and even on rare occasion in Emmett's, being carried to class or lunch.

--

"Bella-Bean!" was the only warning Bella got before being scooped up in muscular arms after fourth period. She was expecting to see Edward, but Emmett had gotten there before him this time. It became a game to Emmett. He would try to reach Bella before Edward and would run to the cafeteria without being caught.

Bella looked up from her position in Emmett's arms and tried to glare at the burly vampire. "A little warning could have been nice Emmett."

"I did! I yelled your name!"

"That was not a warning. What are you doing anyways? You know Edward will be mad."

"I'm so excited," Emmett practically yelled with a goofy smile.

Bella looked at her 'big brother' with suspicion. She quickly learned that whenever Emmett was excited, it meant some kind of trouble or unintentional embarrassment. "Why?"

Emmett mockingly turned shocked eyes to her before his eyes turned soft and his lips moved into a gentle smile. Bella knew immediately that Emmett was going to start babying her in front of everyone. "Now my little Bella-bean, you remember that Edward is going hunting with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper?"

Bella flushed with annoyance and embarrassment when she heard some snickers around her. They had reached the cafeteria by this time and Emmett was walking to their table. "Yes!" she growled between her teeth.

Emmett didn't seem fazed at all with her tone. He effortlessly sat down besides Rosalie and placed Bella on his lap and started to bounce her a little bit. Rosalie snorted at the scene while Alice giggled and Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett's antics. "Well Bella-bean, they are leaving after lunch."

"What does that have to do with you being excited?"

"Because he and Rosalie are driving you home," Edward answered before Emmett could say anything else. "Could you let go of her Emmett?"

Emmett loosened his hold and Bella slipped off his lap. She walked over to the seat next to Edward and sat down. "Edward?"

Edward was busy glaring at Emmett in warning, but answered Bella's unasked question. "They are driving you home because we are taking my car. Emmett already knows that he is to drive you home only."

"Yeah, according to Edward, we are not allowed to have any fun while he is gone," Emmett pouted.

"Forget about it Emmett!"

"What?" Emmett asked innocently.

"All those ideas going on through your head. You are going to make sure she is safely taken home from school. No detours, no shortcuts!"

"Fine," Emmett grumbled.

Alice reached across the table and patted Bella's hand. "Don't worry Bella, you'll get home safely."

Bella didn't feel too reassured when she saw Alice's smile. "Oh Lord."

--

True to his word, Edward left after lunch to hunt with Alice and Jasper. He was still worried that Emmett would try something stupid, but trusted Rosalie's dislike for his girlfriend to deter any extended time with Bella.

When Bella walked out of her last class, Emmett was waiting to take her to his Jeep. He expertly scooped her into his arms and headed to the parking lot. Without setting her down, he opened the backseat door and quickly strapped Bella to the seat. By the time that Bella got her bearings, she discovered herself in some kind of baby car seat.

"Emmett, why am I in a car seat?"

The male vampire turned from the drivers seat to look at his 'little sister.' "It's not a car seat, it's a Bella-seat."

"This is ridiculous! Let me out of this thing," Bella nearly yelled while trying to undo the restraints.

"Stop that! You won't be able to undo the straps, they are Bella-proofed."

"Bella-proofed?"

"Yeah, only someone with our strength can unbuckle you."

Bella wanted to scream.

"Everyone helped out with the design. I made the seat while Rosalie made the straps and buckles. She was the one to point out that you would be able to unbuckle it if we used the usual stuff."

"How sweet," Bella growled while folding her arms across her chest in a pout.

Emmett chose to ignore Bella's comment and continued to point out everyone's contribution. "Alice chose the color and fabric. Carlisle put in the padding so you wouldn't be hurt or uncomfortable while in the seat. On one side of your seat, you will find books from Jasper to read. On the other side, you will find some snacks that Esme made in case you got hungry. Edward installed some mini speakers near your head. When you press the button on the left, it will play some of his music to calm you. We all wanted to make sure you were safe."

Bella signed in resignation. "Emmett, I'm not made of glass."

Rosalie slipped into the car at that statement and turned to sneer at Bella. "No, but you are easily breakable. Come on Emmett, let's go. I want to get home."

The rest of the ride was silent. When Emmett finally unbuckled Bella and helped her down to the ground, Bella was happy to be out of the car with Rosalie.

--

Once Bella was sure the Emmett and Rosalie was gone, she jumped into her old red truck and headed to the doctors like she promised herself. During her study hall, she called Dr. Morris and secured an appointment for after school.

When she was called into the doctor's office, she explained the reason for her concern. Dr. Morris examined the bruise and took down her general medical information. He sent Bella to get some lab work and promised to have the results by tomorrow afternoon.

After she had the tests done, Bella went home and started dinner. That night, she couldn't sleep due to being nervous about the results.

--

The next day, Bella was interrupted from her homework by the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Isabella?"

"This is Bella. May I ask who is calling?"

"Bella, this is Nurse Jillian. I'm calling from Dr. Morris' office. We received your lab results and the doctor wanted to know if you could come in to discuss them."

"That is fine. When did he say to come in?"

"Today would be best."

"Oh…okay…well I could be there in a hour," Bella said with uncertainty.

"That would work. I will let the doctor know. See you soon."

"Yeah, you too."

Bella became very worried. 'What could be so urgent that the doctor wanted to see me right away?' Bella left a letter for her dad telling him that she would be home by dinner and hurried to get ready.

--

"Take a seat Bella," Dr. Morris instructed.

Bella obeyed the request and sat staring at her hands.

Dr. Morris sighed before getting to the reason for the call. "We got the lab results and…"

"It's back again, isn't it?"

"I'm so sorry Bella."

Bella nodded her head in recognition to his condolences while trying to blink back her tears. She had just finished battling cancer and she didn't want to start the fight again so soon.

"So, what are my options?"

"Well, since you just had chemo, the possibility that it will work is low. Your body seemed to develop a resistance to the drug. We can try a different chemical, but the success rate is undetermined."

"Or?"

"Or, I can prescribe you some pain medicine and you live the rest of your life out."

"How long if I chose the second option?"

Dr. Morris looked Bella directly in the eyes and answered, "Six months."

Bella bowed her head and seemed to think about her options.

"Bella, take a couple days to think about it."

Bella shook her head. "I don't need to think about it. I want to do the second option."

"Are you sure? We could always try the other medicine. Maybe you should talk to your father about it?"

"No. I've been through chemotherapy before. If I am going to die either way, I rather be happy and living during the time I have left."

"Bella, there is no guarantee that you will die either way. The chemo could work."

"What is the percentage that the chemo would work?"

The doctor sighed, "About a two percent chance."

"I want to live for as long as I can. The chance that the chemo would work is so low, I don't want to spend my last months of life in a hospital bed."

"I understand. If you change your mind, let me know."

"I will. Could you do me a favor?"

"Depends what it is."

"Can you please keep this quiet? My boyfriend's father works here and I don't want them to know quite yet."

"Your secret is safe."

--

Bella remained strong throughout the rest of the day. She couldn't bring herself to tell her dad yet, so dinner was an awkward situation. Charlie knew something was wrong, but every time he asked, she would smile and change the subject.

It was only when she was in the safety of her room that she let the tears fall. She cried herself to sleep.

When Edward climbed through her window later that night, he was curious to know why she had teardrops on her cheeks. He decided to wait and ask her the next day.

However, when he asked her the next morning on the way to school, Bella simply said that she had gotten in an argument with Charlie and asked him to drop it.

--

Bella decided to tell her dad the next week after she had time to come to terms with the news. Charlie tried to reason with her about trying the chemo again, but she held strong to her decision. Eventually, he let the matter settle, but became very protective of his daughter. He started spending more time at home and always wanted to know where she was.

The weeks started to pass and soon spring was upon them. Bella start to tire more and lost some weight. Edward was becoming much more concerned with his girlfriend's health. There were a couple of occasions when he would have to wake her up in study hall or carry her because she was too weak.

Edward turned to his father with questions. Carlisle tried to find out what was wrong, but the rest of the hospital staff either didn't know or were keeping silent.

--

It was about two months after Bella found out that she had the courage to bring it up to Edward. They were walking along the pier in Port Angeles, when Edward brought up the topic of college. "Where were you thinking about going to college after we graduate next year?"

Bella blinked up in surprise. "What?"

"Well, since I've been to college a few times, I'm going to let you choose where you want to go and I will go there. That way we can be together."

"I'm not going to college."

"What? Are you planning on taking the year off? Work? Travel? That would be nice, I would love to take you all over."

"No, I'm not doing that either?"

"Well, then what are you going to do?"

Bella turned to look at Edward and a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm sick."

"Okay, I will take you to see Carlisle. You'll feel better in no time."

Bella shook her head as she backed away from Edward's hand. "No, you are not listening to me. I said that I was sick."

Edward tensed, "What?"

"I have cancer," Bella barely whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel weird around me."

"How long have you known?"

"I had leukemia before I moved here. When my mom died and I came to Forks, I had been clean for four months. I found out I had it again two months ago. The doctor gave me six months."

"God Bella, this is my fault. I've kept you out late, pushed you too hard. You should be resting and saving your strength."

"No! If anything, you have made me stronger and healthier for longer. Don't blame this on yourself."

"Then whom should I blame this on?" Edward growled in anguish.

"Fate?"

Edward sighed. "Lets get you home."

Edward helped Bella into the car and started driving to Forks. The ride was silent with both of them trying to sort out their thoughts. When they arrived as Bella's house, Edward carried her to the door.

"I'll be back a little later. I need some time to think."

"Alright. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise you will never leave me. I don't think I could handle it if you did," Bella whispered.

" Oh baby, that would never happen," Edward promised as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

AN: Just a word to the wise....the story is almost done. I think there is will two/maybe three chapters left. Hope you enjoyed this chapter....and REVIEW!


	9. Aftermath

Sorry....I didn't mean to take such a long time between updates. I had a bit of writer's block. I think I have everything figured out, so hopefully it won't take so long for the next time. I'm thinking that this story has about two more chapters. Thanks to everyone who has followed this story and those who have reviewed, they definitely motivate me. Hope you enjoy!

--

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted as he came through the door and spotted his family.

The blonde hair patriarch came into view, "Edward?"

"It's Bella, she's sick. You have to help her," Edward said franticly.

"Son, calm down. What's wrong with her?"

Before Edward could answer, Alice let out a small gasp, "No! How did she keep this from us?"

"What's going on with Bella-bean?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Cancer," Edward and Alice answered at the same time.

"Oh, the poor dear!" Esme whispered.

"So, can you help her or not?" Edwards asked as he turned back to his 'father.'

"Hold on Edward, I don't know anything about her case. I would have to contact her doctor to find out. I'm not even sure I can help since I don't specialize in that area."

Edward was in turmoil. He knew that Bella only had four more months to live and he was determined to find a solution. He was brought out of his panic by a small hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Alice. "Don't worry, it is all work out."

"I hope you are right."

--

The next morning, Bella was relieved to see Edward standing near the front door. She hadn't seen or talked to him since her confession the night before.

"Hi."

"Hi, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Better now that you are here."

Edward saw the relief in Bella's eyes when she said this. "I told you I wouldn't leave you."

"I know, but I was still worried you would change your mind. I know it is not easy being around someone with cancer."

"Is that what happened last time?"

Bella turned her head so Edward couldn't see her face. "I really don't blame them."

Edward gently turned her head back to him, "Bella, I promise you will not be alone."

Bella nodded with Edward's hand still on her chin and gave him a small smile. Edward returned the smile and moved to the kitchen where she was finishing breakfast.

"How would you like to come to my house today? I haven't been able to introduce you to my 'mother' and I know the others would like to see you."

Bella gave him an unsure look.

"What?"

"Well, what if she doesn't like me?"

Edward gave her a small laugh. "You're worried that Esme won't like you? Bella, you have my entire family wrapped around your finger. How could she not love you?"

"Not everyone in your family likes me," Bella grumbled under her breath.

"Ignore Rosalie, I do."

"Why does she hate me so?"

"Rosalie doesn't hate you. She is worried that you are too close to our family and is trying to keep her distance."

"Okay, just let me leave a note for Charlie."

--

The ride to Edward's house was mostly silent. Bella watched the trees go by as Edward drove further out of town and into the forest. When they reached the house, Edward got out and opened the car door for Bella.

Bella was in awe at the sight of the beautiful house in front of her. It sat in the middle of a large meadow with a small stream behind it. She felt even more intimidated then before.

Edward gently wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her to the front door. When the two entered into the house, Bella was shocked at how homely the décor was.

"Not what you expected?" Edward whispered into her ear.

Bella simply shook her head.

"This is the one place we can be ourselves."

Before Bella could respond, she heard the light footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Bella!"

"Hi Alice," Bella greeted with a small smile on her face.

Alice glided to her friend and gave her a hug. As she pulled away, Alice took a deep breath. "How could we have not noticed it?"

"Noticed what?"

"Your blood. Your smell is different. It smells like you are sick, like your blood and body are battling," Alice replied seriously.

"Oh….about that…." Bella said as she looked down at her feet.

"You should have told us Bella," Alice reprimanded softly.

"Alice," Edward warned.

The three fell into silence for a few minutes.

"So where is everyone Alice?" Edward finally asked.

"Carlisle and Esme are in the kitchen, Jasper and Emmett are in the living room, and Rosalie is in the garage."

"Well, lets start the tour with the kitchen. I want to introduce you to Esme."

"Okay," Bella said nervously.

Edward led the way to the kitchen with Bella and Alice trailing behind. When they reached the room, Edward grabbed her hand and held it. Carlisle and Esme had heard them come into the house and were both waiting patiently by the island.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella Swan. Bella, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme."

"Hello Bella," Carlisle greeted.

"Hello Carlisle, it's nice to meet you again."

"Yes and in better circumstances."

"Hello Bella," Esme said warmly.

"Hello Esme, you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you, it's a hobby of mine."

Bella simply nodded her head and looked around the room they were standing in.

"I'm going to show Bella the rest of the house," Edward announced a few moments later.

"Of course, it was lovely to meet you dear," Esme gushed.

"Yes, you too," Bella mumbled nervously.

As the two were walking out of the kitchen, Edward could hear Esme whisper, "she's so cute," to Alice and Carlisle.

The next room that Edward brought Bella to was the living room. As soon as they entered, Emmett's head snapped to the small human, causing Jasper to take advantage of his distraction and win the game they were playing.

"Pay up, Em!"

"Not fair, my little sister distracted me! I was totally kicking your butt before," Emmett grumbled while handing Jasper his keys to the jeep. "If there is one scratch on Rosie Jr. when you are done, I'll tear you pieces."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you all later," Jasper said while leaving the room.

Emmett immediately went to Bella's side and lifted her into his arms. "Why didn't you tell us Bella-bean?"

Bella looked down at her hands. "I didn't want everyone to treat me differently, weirdly."

"But we do. We have to remember that you are different from us all the time. This is just another reminder that you are human," Emmett argued seriously.

"You know what I mean!" Bella said exasperated.

"Bella-bean, we all love you. Of course this would change the way we act. Your health and safety are our priority now. We don't want you lose you," Emmett explained to his 'little sister' before turning to Edward. "I think we should move the Bella-seat to your car for now. We can make another for the jeep tonight. She's in that every time she is driving with us."

"WHAT? NO! I am not going to sit in that, its ridiculous!" Bella shouted in shock at Emmett before turning to Edward for his support, only to see him agreeing with his brother.

Bella remained pouting in Emmett's arms while the two males continued discussing ways to keep Bella healthy and safe. They decided to have a family meeting after Edward dropped Bella off that evening.

Bella was brought back to awareness when Emmett placed her feet back on the ground. "I'll see you later, Bella-bean," Emmett said while giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. He pointed out the different rooms on the second floor until he reached the last one.

"This is my room," he said a little nervously while opening the door.

Bella walked into the room in front of Edward and looked around. There were tons of journals piled next to a dark leather sofa. One wall was completely glass and over looked the meadow, while another had built-in shelves covered in music and books. On the wall opposite the sofa, there was a music console and a flat screen television with a door leading into his bathroom.

Edward was waiting anxiously for Bella to say something.

"What? No bed?" she finally asked.

Edward smirked as he walked in, "No, I don't sleep."

"Never?"

"No, never."

"Why does everyone else have a bed if they don't sleep?"

Edward raised an eyebrow at the question until he saw that Bella had figured it out on her own.

"Oh, yeah, stupid question." Bella blushed.

"Come, I want to show you one more room," Edward said while waiting for Bella to grab his hand. He brought her downstairs and to a room in the back of the house. "This is my music room."

Bella's breath was taken away at the sheer simplicity but beauty of the room. In the middle, on a platform, was a black baby grand piano. Around the room, welcoming sofas and chairs were placed facing the piano. The windows were covered with soft white gauzy curtains that allowed the nature around the house in while supplying the room with natural light.

"I didn't know you played the piano."

"Since I was a child. It was something I was able to carry over when I was turned."

Bella looked at him with soft eyes of understanding. "Will you play something for me?"

"Sure, I will play you one of my favorites," Edward said while guiding her over to a sofa. He went to the piano bench and started playing a song.

Bella listened enthralled through the entire song. When he finished, Bella whispered, "That's beautiful. What's it called?"

Edward gave Bella a small smile, "Esme's favorite."

Something clicked in Bella's mind when he told her the title. "Did you write that?"

"Yes."

"Have you written anything else?"

"Only one other," Edward said nervously.

"Will you play it for me?"

"It's not done yet, but I promise you will be the first to hear it."

"Okay, but you better finish it soon then," Bella conceded. Both left the question unasked if it was because Bella was impatient to hear it or because her time was running short.

Edward continued to play a couple more songs until he noticed Bella yawning. He quietly closed the lid to the keys, walked to her side, and lifted her into his arms.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Edward said softly as he walked to his Volvo. In the back, Edward saw the seat and placed Bella gently in it. Bella was halfway asleep and didn't put up a fuss as he strapped her in. Edward lovingly wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and pushed the button to play the music he had installed into the seat. The drive back to Bella's was quiet as the girl slept.

"Bella, we're here," Edward said quietly as he unstrapped his sleeping girlfriend and helped her out of the car.

Bella eyed the car-seat that he managed to get her into. "Tomorrow I am driving to school. There is no way I am allowing people to see me in a car-seat."

"It's not a car-seat, it's a Bella-seat remember," Edward playfully corrected her as he carried Bella into the house.

Edward carried her up to her room and laid her down on the bed. "Rest, I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Bella was sound asleep ten minutes later. Edward softly kissed her temple and headed back to his house where the family meeting was about to start.

--

All seven vampires were seated around the dining table. "Edward, you called the meeting, so you have the floor."

"Thanks Carlisle. As we all found out yesterday, Bella has cancer. Emmett and I have decided to bring everyone into our idea to keep her healthy and safe," Edward explained before nodding to Emmett.

"We decided that she should ride in the Bella-seat anytime she is with us. I took the seat out of my jeep this morning and placed it in Edward's car, so we need to make a replacement."

Carlisle chuckled at the boy's idea. "And how did Bella feel about that?"

"She plans to drive her truck tomorrow because she doesn't want people to see her in it," Edward replied with amusement.

"She'll drive tomorrow, but she will use the seat by the end of the day," Alice chimed in.

"We also decided that Bella will continue to be carried around school."

"What do you need us for?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"She needs to be watched constantly. If something happens to her and no one is around, it could lead to her death. There may be times we need someone to babysit her," Edward explained.

"Bella-sit!" Emmett said in correction.

"Just make sure she isn't aware that we are."

The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Also, Esme, we know how much you love to cook. Would you be willing to make lunch for her everyday? The food at school is not nutritious for someone so sick."

"Of course I will!" Esme said with excitement.

"Edward, this a good plan for right now, but what about in four months?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure," Edward whispered painfully.

'Edward, meet me by the stream after the meeting,' Alice thought to Edward.

Edward answered with a slight nod.

"Was there anything else you needed to say?" Carlisle asked.

"No," both Edward and Emmett responded.

"Then this family meeting is closed."

--

Edward found Alice waiting on a log near the stream.

"Edward, you know what you have to do."

"No, she doesn't deserve that!" he growled.

"If you don't, she will die," Alice pleaded.

"She'll never agree," Edward said in denial.

"No she won't, but there is something you will have to do first."

"What?"

Alice wouldn't answer him, but she did give him a clue. "Find out the first item on her list." Afterward, the pixie-like vampire headed back to the house and Edward went to watch Bella sleep.

--

AN: I'm am pimping it out....REVIEW!


	10. A surprise

So before I start on this chapter, I need to make one small correction:

"_She'll never agree," Edward said in denial._

"_No she will, but there is something you will have to do first."_

Small, but it bothered me when I read it again.

Sorry it has taken so long to update, I'm not even going to make an excuse because there really isn't one. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed the story this far.

Hope you enjoy this next installment!

--

When Bella looked outside the next morning, she was surprised to see Edward leaning against her truck with a pink paper bag in his hands. Rushing as quickly as was safe, she made her way outside.

"What are you doing?"

Edward raised an amused eyebrow at the question. "I'm picking you up for school as usual."

"Where's your car?" Bella asked while looking around the yard.

"Alice has it. You said that you wanted to drive to school today."

Bella turned shocked eyes to Edward. "I didn't expect you to actually listen."

Edward gave her an indulgent smile. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I ignored your plans?"

"A normal one," Bella tossed over her shoulder teasingly as she climbed into the driver's seat.

Edward was already seated in the passenger seat before Bella had closed the door. He reached out the hand holding the paper bag to Bella and waited for her to take it.

"What's this?"

"Esme made you lunch," Edward said with a smirk.

"Why would she do that?" Bella asked while looking into the bag.

"Like Emmett said yesterday, your health and safety are our first priority. The cafeteria food is in no way healthy or good for you. Esme will be making all your lunches."

Bella blushed at the idea. "It really is okay. I don't want to waste her time or money on food."

"Bella, don't be foolish. Esme was just as excited to make the lunch, as Alice was to decorate the bag. Apparently, even a normal brown paper bag is not safe from Alice and style."

"Can you thank Esme for me?"

"Of course."

--

The day went quickly for everyone. Bella was carried to and from every class. At lunch, she ate the pasta salad with chicken that Esme made for her.

When the bell warning the end of the school day rang, Edward walked into the classroom used as study hall. He gave a small smile when he saw Bella asleep with her head down on the desk.

Edward made is way to her desk and gently lifted her in his arms. He then reached down and grabbed her backpack before leaving the classroom.

He met up with Alice on the way to his car.

"Asleep?" Alice asked.

"You already know the answer," Edward retorted softly.

"I told you she would be back in the Bella-seat by this afternoon."

"I know, but she didn't. Could you follow us back in her truck?" Edward asked as he set Bella into the seat and buckled her in.

"Sure," Alice chirped as she looked over her brother's shoulder, "she's so cute."

"I worry about her," Edward frowned while handing her the keys.

"Just find out the top of her list and it will all work out."

"I'm working on it."

--

Bella woke up as Edward laid her down on her bed.

"How did I get here?"

"You fell asleep in your last class, so I drove you home," Edward explained.

Bella groaned when she realized that she must have been put in the Bella-seat if Edward drove her home.

"Alice knew you would be back in the seat by the afternoon," Edward said with amusement.

Bella simply rolled her eyes and muttered 'figures.' "Where's my truck?"

"I had Alice drive it here."

Bella relaxed further into her bed. Edward saw her eyes start to drop and tenderly pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"Sleep. I'll wake you when Charlie comes home."

"What will you do?"

Edward pulled a small book out of his jacket pocket as a reply.

"What are you reading?"

"Just some poems by Robert Frost."

"Will you read them to me?"

"Alright," Edward responded softly and lovingly. Edward's voice lulled Bella into a restful state, but he could tell that she was not asleep yet. He decided to ask her about her list.

"Bella, what is the first item on your list?"

Bella gave him a tired smile and shook her head.

"Will you ever tell me?"

A small nod was all he received.

"When?" Edward asked somewhat desperately.

The only reply Bella gave him before she fell asleep was a peaceful 'soon.'

--

Bella was surprised that Saturday to see Edward pull up to the house in Emmett's Jeep. He gracefully got out of the Jeep, went up to her, and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"What are you doing?" Bella finally asked

Edward raised his eyebrow at the question. "We had plans, remember?"

"Yes, but why do you have Emmett's Jeep?"

"I'm taking you some place special."

"And…." Bella prompted.

"It's kind of off the beaten path."

Edward helped Bella into the Jeep and went to the drivers seat. They drove towards the outskirts of the town and turned on an unnoticeable road deeper into the forest. When it looked like the road was about to end, Edward parked and went to help Bella out.

"It's a bit of a walk, so I'm going to carry you," Edward explained as he kneeled down and waited for her to climb on.

Bella climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders while burying her face into the back on his neck. She could feel the wind through her hair as Edward ran towards his intended destination.

When they finally reached the spot, Edward tapped on Bella's should to let her know. Bella lifted her head and gasped. Edward chuckled and gently put Bella down on the ground.

"Where are we?"

"My meadow. I found it one day while hunting," Edward explained while walking further into the clearing.

"It's beautiful," Bella said in awe.

Edward nodded in agreement. "I usually come here to think."

They walked into the middle of the clearing and sat down on the lush green grass. They both watched each other in silence.

After a couple of minutes, Edward finally broke the quiet. "Bella, do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then stay very still," Edward said while leaning forward.

Bella knew what he was trying to do. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes win anticipation. A moment later, she felt ice cold, tentative lips on her. She was surprised how much she enjoyed the feeling.

Edward pulled away slowly and watched Bella's face closely for any reactions. This was the first time he had kissed her anywhere but her forehead since their first date. It was exactly how he imagined it to be as her soft, warm lips reciprocated the pressure of his stone ones.

When she opened her eyes, she smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on his unmoving lips before lying down in the grass. Edward followed her lead. They lapsed into comfortable silence.

"I want to find my soul mate," Bella whispered.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"The first item on my list. I want to find my soul mate."

"And have you?"

Bella looked deep into Edward's eyes and whispered "yes."

Edward broke into a smile and kissed her again on her lips.

"What's yours?"

Edward became serious at the question. "To fall in love."

"And have you?" Bella copied while anxious of the answer.

Edward answered her by pulling her into another deep kiss. "More than you can imagine."

They both spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying their surroundings and each other's company.

--

During the next month, Bella grew steadily weaker. She had to practically be carried everywhere and was unable to drive her truck any longer. Edward was almost always by her side. Bella could tell he had something planned because she would wake up and see him working diligently over a piece of paper. Whenever she would ask, he would say he was working on a surprise.

Bella also became much closer to Edward's family. Esme became so close to the sick girl that she was now considered as a second mother. Alice and Emmett were always visiting. Alice would show up with a new outfit to dress Bella in, while Emmett would bring games to play in bed or books to read. Jasper would usually come along to see the girl.

Carlisle became her secondary doctor. He was present at all her appointments with Dr. Morris and Edward would call him whenever Bella felt unwell.

Rosalie still kept her distance, but had lost most of her hostility towards Bella when she was around.

--

Charlie had decided to pull Bella out of school early. He could see that his daughter was slowly dying and wanted to keep her alive as long as possible. Edward also left school with the excuse of taking care of a sick relative. When Bella told him that he shouldn't skip class because of her, he laughed and pointed out that he had been in school for over ninety years.

Edward was now constantly by her side. One day, Bella woke up to Edward wrapping a blanket around her lithe body.

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you."

"It's okay. Where are we going?" Bella said tiredly.

"I have a surprise for you," Edward said gently.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked while laying her head down against his chest.

"Well, you will just have to see."

She simply nodded her head and fell into a light sleep.

Edward smiled down at his girlfriend and brought her out to his car. He strapped her in and went to the driver's seat. The drive was quiet with Bella asleep and Edward going over his plan in his head. When they reached his house, he carried her into the music room.

"Bella, its time to wake up."

Bella blinked the sleep out of her eyes and turned to look at her surroundings. "What are we doing in your music room?"

"I told you I had a surprise for you," Edward said with amusement.

Bella smiled lightly and leaned back against the soft pillows. "What is it?"

"You'll see," Edward replied while walking to his piano. When he sat down, he turned to smile at Bella and then began to play the song he had been working on while watching over his girlfriend.

Bella listened as a beautiful melody filled the room. The song started soft and energetic, but ended with a sad, bittersweet note.

When Edward turned around, he saw Bella with tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful."

"It is for you," Edward said lovingly.

"For me?"

Edward nodded. "It's called Bella's lullaby."

"You didn't have to," Bella said tearfully.

Edward came over to the couch Bella was on and pulled her into his arms. Bella couldn't stop the tears of happiness from falling. Edward gently wiped the tears from her face.

"Bella, surely you know by now that I would do anything for you."

"I would too."

Edward took an unnecessary swallow before continuing. "Bella, do you love me?"

Bella frowned at the question. "You know I do."

"Would you do something for me?" Edward asked earnestly.

"Anything."

Edward gave her a small smile and got down on his knee. "Would you marry me?"

"What?" Bella asked in shock.

"Bella Marie Swan, I love you. I want to live an eternity with you. You are all that matters."

"Edward, I can't marry you. I'm dying. I can't do that to you or your family."

"Bella, please marry me. Become my wife. Let me heal you and love you forever."

Bella looked into his eyes. She only saw love and his desperation to be with her there. She lost her will to fight between what her heart said and what her head said. "Yes, Edward Anthony Cullen. I will marry you!"

Edward pulled her into a deep kiss. Through the door, they could hear Alice's squeals of excitement and Emmett's whoops of joy.

"I guess Alice already has the wedding planned," Bella said humorously.

"BELLA, hurry up in there! I want to go over invitations!" Alice yelled through the door.

Bella simply groaned while Edward chuckled into her ear. "If not, she will soon."

AN: Hope you enjoyed.....next chapter should be the last or second to last. Please review and let me know what you think!


	11. A walk to remember

Sorry it has taken so long to update. I would like to thank everyone that has followed this story. Sadly, this is the final chapter and I don't have any plans to write a sequel. I hope you enjoy!

--

Bella stared at her reflection while Alice fluttered behind fixing her hair and makeup. She could not believe that the day had finally come. After Edward had proposed, Alice went crazy and the wedding was planned in two months.

Bella caught Alice's eye and gave a small smile. The pixie-like vampire smiled back and began to reassure her nervous friend.

"Don't worry Bella, it will be alright. I've seen it."

Bella gave a nod and allowed Alice to mess around with her veil. A few minutes later, Alice stopped and gave Bella a hug.

"Charlie is on his way up. I'll give you a couple of minutes."

"Thanks Alice."

Alice slipped out of the room and went downstairs to find Edward.

Bella continued to study herself in the mirror. Alice had done a wonderful job in helping Bella choose a gown. The dress was form-fitting in the bodice and moved away from her body with a full skirt on the bottom. Alice excitedly exclaimed that she looked like a princess marrying her prince. Bella had simply rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm. The veil was simple and accentuated the dress. Alice applied makeup that hid all of Bella's paleness and dark circles around her eyes due to her cancer.

She was interrupted from her study by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Bella?" Charlie asked as he stuck his head into the room.

"Hi dad," Bella said lightly.

"God Bells, you look beautiful."

Bella blushed and muttered a quiet thanks.

Charlie continued to stare at his daughter. He was shocked when Edward asked for Bella's hand in marriage the morning that he proposed. He was about to object without thought, but decided to listen to the young man first. After his conversation with Edward, Charlie knew that Bella would be taken care of and loved; and he gave his blessing to the teen.

He was broken from his musing by a soft question from Bella.

"Do you think am I doing the right thing?" Bella asked nervously.

"What?" Charlie asked worried that Bella was having second thoughts.

"Am I being fair to Edward?"

"Edward loves you."

"I know, but I'm dying. Is it fair to him that I am being so selfish by marrying him when I'm so sick?"

"You are not being selfish," Charlie admonished softly. He walked closer to Bella and placed a hand on her shoulder before continuing. "You know what I want from you?"

"What?"

"I want you to be happy. If marrying Edward makes you happy, then marry him. Life, especially yours, is too short for regrets. Do you want to marry Edward?"

Bella had tears in her eyes. "Yes."

"Then lets go get you married to Edward," Charlie said with a gentle smile as he held his arm out. Bella shakily rose from her seat and allowed her father to lead her outside.

--

Alice slipped out of the room and headed downstairs. She found Edward nervously pacing in his music room.

'Edward, relax. Everything is going to be fine,' Alice thought to her brother.

Edward's head snapped to where she was standing. "I hope you are right."

"I already saw how everything goes. The plan works and by the end of next week, Bella will be one of us."

"How can you be so calm about this? Did you ever think about what Bella will have to go through? What about Charlie?"

"We have already talked about turning her with everyone. She wants this just as much as we do and knows that it will be painful. It will be hard for Charlie at first, but he will be fine. He already has come to peace that Bella is dying. In fact, I saw that he will be relieved that Bella didn't die from cancer but from something else and with the person she loved. Why are you so nervous all of the sudden?"

Edward ignored Alice's question and turned to study his piano. They lapsed into to silence that stretched for a couple of minutes.

"Do you think I am being selfish?"

"What are you talking about?"

Edward looked up from his piano and stared into Alice's eyes. "Do you think I am being fair to Bella? I love her, but is it fair to ask her to marry me and become a monster?"

"First Edward, Bella loves you. If she didn't, she would not have said yes. Second, we are not monsters and you are saving Bella's life," Alice said sternly.

"I know, but I am just worried that we are doing the right thing."

Alice walked up and gave Edward a hug. "Then trust me because I know we are."

"I'll try."

"Good because you need to head outside. The ceremony is just about to start and you can't see the bride yet."

Edward mimicked his fiancé and simply nodded his head before heading outside.

--

Bella blinked back her tears when she saw the décor. They had decided to have the ceremony at twilight because Edward once said that it was his favorite time of the day. The backyard was decorated in white twinkle lights and lanterns. The altar was covered in white flowers and lights, while all the chairs were covered in white silk tied with light green sashes. On her left, she could see a pale wood dance floor surrounded by tables covered in the same material as the chairs.

Charlie brought Bella back to her surrounding by a light squeeze on her arm. He directed her attention to the front where Alice was just taking her place at the altar.

"Are you ready?" Charlie whispered to his daughter.

Bella nodded her head and gave a light smile. "Just don't let go." Both Charlie and Edward wanted her to be carried or in a wheelchair, but Bella had been insistent that she would walk down the aisle like any other bride.

As a response, Charlie tightened his hold and slowly guided his daughter down the aisle.

Bella didn't recognize many people in the audience. Most were friends of Charlie's or co-workers of Carlisle's. She saw Esme sitting in the front row next to Carlisle and she knew that if the mother vampire could, she would be crying. Bella moved her gaze to the altar and saw Emmett and Jasper standing next to Edward. Emmett had demanded to be best man since it was his 'little sister' that was getting married to his 'little brother.' Bella had chosen Alice as her maid of honor and Rosalie was her bridesmaid. The blond was surprised to be asked and enthusiastically accepted the honor. Finally, her eyes landed on the man she was marrying. Edward was standing there with a goofy smile on his face while watching Bella walk down the aisle.

When Charlie and Bella reached the altar, Edward came forward to support Bella after Charlie kissed her goodbye and answered the preacher when asked who gave this young lady away.

--

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully married wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"For eternity. I do," Edward responded without taking his eyes off of Bella.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen as you lawfully married husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"Forever, I do," Bella said with tears of happiness coming down her cheeks.

The preacher turned his attention to Emmett and Alice and asked for the rings.

"Edward, take this ring and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Edward brought Bella's hand to his heart and repeated the words. "With this ring, I thee wed." After he slipped the beautiful ring onto his wife's finger.

"Bella, take this ring and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Bella took Edward's hand and gave it a small kiss on the inside of his palm. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am honored to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward, you may now kiss your bride!"

Edward ignored the cheering and clapping as he gently guided Bella's lips to his. When they broke apart, the couple turned towards their guests to acknowledge their presence. Edward then scooped Bella into his arms and walked down the aisle towards the house.

When they reached the living room, Edward settled Bella on the couch to wait for the rest of their family. Alice and Emmett came in next, followed by Rosalie and Jasper. Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie came in a few minutes later with the preacher. The preacher presented their marriage certificate and had them sign it. Afterwards, Alice hurried Bella off to re-touch her hair and makeup before returning outside for the reception. Alice also presented Bella with a silk white jacket that matched her gown since the evening was getting cooler.

The reception was perfect in Bella's mind. Even though the Cullen's didn't eat, they had made sure to have the best options to serve. The cake was a gorgeous five-tier castle.

When the time came to have the first dance, Bella was worried that she wouldn't have enough strength to dance. Edward delicately lifted her onto his feet and guided her around the dance floor.

"Just like our first date," Bella whispered into his ear.

"Yes, but this time you are my wife."

"And you're my husband."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The song finished and the couple returned to their table. The evening progressed into night and soon they were greeting their guest farewell. When it came time for Charlie to leave, Bella had tears in her eyes since she knew this would be the last time that she would see him.

"Edward, take good care of my daughter," Charlie instructed the teen.

"I intend to do that with everything within my powers."

"Bells, I love you," her father said while giving her a hug.

"I love you too. Always remember that," Bella whispered while choking back a sob.

"I will."

Bella couldn't say anything else or she wouldn't be able to let Charlie go. With one more hug and a kiss, Bella released Charlie and turned into Edward. Charlie was just about to walk through the door when he turned towards Edward and thought 'I know this is the last time I will see my daughter. I hope he loves her like she loves him.'

Edward almost lost his grasp on Bella at the thought, but instead gave Charlie a nod of acknowledgement. The police chief was surprised at the nod. 'It's almost like he knows what I'm thinking.'

Edward had to hide a small smile at his father-in-law's thought.

Charlie then turned back around and left for home.

--

The next day, Edward and Bella headed to a small house in Alaska to prepare for her transformation. Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett would be coming up later that day to start the process. After a couple of days, Emmett and Alice would drive Edward's car back towards Fork and stage a car accident off a bridge while Carlisle would return in his own car. They planned to remain in Forks until after the 'funerals' and then move to Alaska since the memories were "too painful" to stay.

"Are you sure about this Bella?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't have to be tomorrow," Edward said while taking a seat next to his wife on the couch.

"Edward, we've already been through this. Plus, I can feel my body getting tired from fighting. It has to be soon."

"I just wish it didn't have to be this way," Edward said sadly.

"I love you and am happy that I get to spend eternity with you. Will you stop worrying?"

Edward nodded before the two lapsed into silence and enjoyed the next few hours before the others got there.

Five hours later, Bella was laying on a bed with the four vampires surrounding her.

"Are you ready to begin?" Carlisle asked.

Bella was too nervous to answer so she nodded her head.

"Don't worry Bella, I've seen you hunting next week with Edward."

"I'll teach you how to catch a bear when you wake up," Emmett added.

Edward growled at his brother in annoyance before turning to Bella.

"Still want to do this?"

"Yes."

Edward bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Then I'll see you in three days."

"Forever Edward."

"Forever."

The last thing Bella heard before the transformation was Edward telling her that he loved her.

A/N: I'm sorry if the ending is not how you imagined it. It was difficult to find a cohesive ending that would tie everything together. I do hope that you enjoyed the story as a whole. Thanks!


End file.
